


Don`t take my sunshine away

by matthi



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthi/pseuds/matthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибалу удается попасть в операционную к Красавчику после Without reservations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don`t take my sunshine away

автор: matthi  
жанр: ангст, наверное  
рейтинг: PG  
дисклеймер: Командочка и Мэгги мне не принвадлежат  
таймлайн: Without reservations

***

Ганнибал и Д.Н. плечом к плечу стояли в больничном коридоре, глядя, как за дверьми с надписью «Оперблок» исчезает каталка с неподвижным телом их лейтенанта. У Д.Н. дрожали губы, в глазах стояли слезы. Ганнибал сжал зубы – он не мог плакать...по крайней мере, не здесь, не при ребятах.  
– Пойдем… - они перебрались в комнату ожидания. Д.Н. замер в кресле, обхватив голову руками, неслышно бормоча молитвы. Ганнибал по неизживной привычке сканировал глазами комнату. Ему казалось, что внутри у него ничего нет – только разрастающийся, душащий страх.  
Послышался топот, в комнату влетели Мэрдок и Фрэнки. В двух парах глаз застыл вопрос. Ганнибал беспомощно пожал плечами. Мэрдок опустился рядом с Д.Н., положил руку ему на плечо. Ганнибал знал, что капитану потом аукнется эта железная выдержка… но это будет потом… Он не был уверен, будет ли у них это «потом» – все зависело от того, будет ли жить насмешливый синеглазый парень за белой дверью. Ганнибал неслышно застонал. Перед глазами снова встало лицо Красавчика – искусанные, запекшиеся губы, вздрагивающие ресницы… Он со страхом понял, что не может вспомнить улыбку лейтенанта. От этого перехватило горло…  
Хлопнула дверь, из операционной выскочила медсестра. Через пару минут она же появилась с парой банок в руках. Ганнибал преградил ей дорогу.  
– Что там? – Девушка пожала плечами. – Сильное кровотечение... – Она помолчала. – Ему плохо…  
\- Лиззи! – послышался раздраженный оклик, и девушка исчезла в дверях. Бросив взгляд на команду, Ганнибал решительно шагнул в дверь санпропускника. Есть!.. Хирургический костюм, как раз по размеру… чьи-то тапки… Что теперь? Ага, шапочка, маска, закрывающая пол-лица. Он шагнул за дверь, чуть не сбив выбегающую Лиззи, и приблизился к самой операционной. Высокий худой хирург вполголоса матерился, склонивщись над столом. Ганнибал сознательно не смотрел на пациента, вместо этого переводя взгляд с приборов на лица хирургов и обратно. В операционную вошла женщина, на ходу завязывая маску.  
– Ну ты и скотина, Джо! – воскликнула она. – Анестезиолог за столиком виновато развел руками. – Прости, Мэг! С меня обед – выручишь по старой дружбе?  
– Уже выручаю, - проворчала женщина. – Что у нас? Ага, 35 лет, огнестрельное… - Она перевела взгляд на монитор. – Да уж… Ты скотина вдвойне… - они склонились над бумагами на столе, женщина напряженно хмурилась.  
Ганнибал прижался к стене. «Мэг? Мэгги Салливан?..»  
\- Привет, Мэг, - бросил на нее быстрый взгляд хирург. – Готова? – Она кивнула, подходя к столу. – Ну, здравствуй, симпатяга… - Она осеклась. – Кто это, Эл?.. – голос женщины звенел, как стекло.  
– Перестрелка в ресторане. Пуля в живот, задета селезеночная артерия… кишку пробило… Хреново, короче. – Он коротко взглянул на нее. – Что с тобой?  
– Н-ничего… - Она обвела взглядом зал… и наткнулась на Ганнибала. Одними глазами женщина показала ему на стул в углу.  
\- Это со мной, Эл, - пояснила она. – Коллега из Вегаса. – Ганнибал автоматически поздоровался. Эл и ассистенты вернулись к работе. Мэгги переключила капельницу, бросила взгляд на операционное поле и подошла к столу. – Ну, привет. – Ганнибал кивнул. – Что там, Мэгги? – Он теряет очень много крови… Давление падает. Пока они не могут справиться с источником кровотечения…  
Лиззи принесла анализы. Мэгги взглянула на монитор, вздохнула. – Ставь еще эрмассу, дозу плазмы, заряжай допамин.  
– Мэг, можно к нему подойти? – голос полковника дрогнул.  
– Если справишься… без истерик.  
Ганнибал, кусая губы, подошел к столу. Ему казалось, что его самого ударили в живот – Красавчик выглядел таким хрупким… Кожа совсем прозрачная, какие-то трубки, провода… и кровь… сколько же ее вытекло!..  
– Малыш… - Он отвел упавшую на лицо лейтенанта прядь светлых волос, коснулся щеки. Рядом сердито запищал прибор, и Ганнибал беспомощно взглянул на Мэгги. Та выругалась сквозь зубы. – Выйди, Джон! – приказала она. Ганнибал поднял глаза. – Выйди, мать твою!.. Кубик атропина!.. Эл, у нас остановка! – Сквозь туман Ганнибал видел, как хирург начал непрямой массаж сердца, Мэгги схватила еще пару шприцов, потом еще… Внутри царила странная пустота, и только в голове непрерывно вертелась строчка из песни… их песни: «Please, don`t take my sunshine away..*». Наконец, пронзительный писк прибора смолк. Мэгги прерывисто вздохнула.  
– Долго еще, Эл?  
– Часа три, - буркнул хирург.  
– Он не выдержит. - Женщина покачала головой.  
– Выдержит, - пробормотал Ганнибал. – Я его не отпущу, я обещал… - Он снова коснулся мягких волос. Стоило ему отойти от стола, как монитор вновь коротко пискнул. Ганнибал коснулся лейтенанта – монитор затих. Рядом появилась Мэгги.. – Поговори с ним… У него очень мало сил, Ганнибал. Давай, просто поговори…  
Ассистентка хирурга подняла удивленный взгляд.  
– Смотри в рану! – рявкнул Эл, и девушка тут же склонила голову.  
Ганнибал зажмурился и заговорил. Тихо, только для них двоих… Обо всем, что они пережили, что им предстояло… поддразнивал лейтенанта, пытаясь дать ему стимул бороться… Он не замечал, что слезы уже насквозь пропитали маску, что молчат приборы, не замечал одобрительного взгляда Мэгги и удивленного – Эла… Он очнулся только когда Мэгги осторожно положила руку ему на плечо. Хирургов в операционной уже не было, сестры аккуратно снимали с Красавчика окровавленные простыни. Ганнибал обошел стол и взял руку лейтенанта в свои.  
\- Молодец, малыш, - прошептал он. – Ты у меня молодец… Когда он проснется, Мэг?  
\- Не знаю… - она устало провела рукой по лицу. – Чудо, что он вообще перенес эту операцию. – Она снова положила ладонь на плечо Ганнибала. – Мне жаль, Джон… но борьба только началась…  
\- Я не отпущу его, - повторил полковник, не отрывая взгляда от бледного лица.  
_________  
* - пожалуйста, не забирайте мой лучик солнца (англ.)


End file.
